1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to collecting and storing user activity data in user profiles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to delivering targeted content based on clustered user profiles.
2. Background Information
Consumers may shop at websites and brick-and-mortar stores to purchase products and services. The consumers may choose to frequent stores or websites maintained by certain entities more than stores or websites maintained by other entities. For example, consumers may select certain entities because their parents shopped with the selected entities, because the selected entities provide better deals and discounts, for convenience-related reasons or because of the payment method accepted by the selected entities.
When consumers shop at the selected entities, the consumers may receive paper advertisements at their residences and electronic advertisements at an email address. Sometimes, the consumers will buy the items advertised in the advertisements, and sometimes the consumers will choose not to buy the advertised items. The consumers may choose not to buy the advertised items because the advertised items may be too expensive, of undesirable quality, or may not be compatible with the consumers' likes and dislikes. Each consumer may have a unique reason for not purchasing an advertised item.